gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Purple Piano Project
3x01 (currently unnamed) is the first episode of season three of Glee. It will premiere September 20, 2011. Plot The first episode features alot of songs that aren't in the charts but were hits in the past. Source Rachel (Lea) has some great stuff with Blaine (Darren Criss). Source A school musical plotline will begin this episode. Source The following people have been to the recording studio: *Lea recorded 3 songs. Source *Cory recorded at least 1 song. Source *Amber recorded at least 1 song. Source *Chris recorded at least 1 song. Source *Naya was in the studio. Source *Mark recorded at least 1 song. Source *Heather recorded at least 1 song. Source *Darren recorded at least 1 song. Source Source1 The winner of the Glee Project will be introduced in this episode and will audition for New Directions in a new and unusual way. Source Blaine and Kurt have a scene at the Lima Bean. Source A scene takes place in the choir room. Source Quinn and Rachel have a scene together. Source Will, Emma and Beiste have a scene together. Source Sue has a scene where she tries to get a purple piano removed from a room. Source Who is graduating and who is staying will be revealed in the first few minutes of the first episode. Source Filming began August 8th, though this is only things like dance rehearsals, recording the songs, ect.. The actual filming began August 9th. Source This episode will air on Tuesday, September 20th at 8pm. Source Rachel has new costumes that required fitting. Source One of the music numbers (if not more) have choreography. Source They started actual filming August 9th; Jenna tweeted how it was good to be back on set. Source Harry and Jenna are filming a scene. Source Max Adler (David Karofsky) may not be in the first episode of due to his movie filming, which ends August 12th. Source Source Chris and Lea have a scene in Emma's office. Source Josh Sussman (Jacob Ben Israel) will be in the first episode. Source Jenna, Harry and Kevin have a scene together. source Mercedes has a scene with a costar. Because it was posted before the end of TGP, we can assume the costar is her romantic interest, not from TGP, and not someone/something else. (Source- Amber Riley's twitter 8/10/11) Source Songs At the moment, it is unknown if when the actors were recording in the studio, if it was a solo in a group number/duet or a song to themselves. Though Ryan said he wanted to keep to 4 numbers an episode. *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Rachel. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Finn. Source *'TBA' by'' TBA''. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Kurt. Source *'TBA' by'' TBA''. Sung by The Glee Project Winner *'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole. Sung by TBA (Group Number) Guest Stars *'LaMarcus Tinker '''as *mercede's new love interest; un-named* Source *'TGP winner '''as TBA *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste (confirmed on twitter) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Isreal Photos Y9ntx.jpg|Rachel's newest look for season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Three